Gwaine's Drunken Adventure
by Readaholic29
Summary: So, Gwaine is in a tavern, as usual. But he ends up meeting an old friend of his, and his friend's companion. Not all is what it seems. Gwaine/OC
1. The Drunken Brawl

**Chapter 1: The Drunken Brawl**

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfiction... ever! Sooo umm yeah, please be nice and read and review so I can know if this is good or bad. So yeah. Review and let me know of ideas that you have for the story to continue.**

**Chapter 1: The Drunken Brawl**

"Another ale!" yells Gwaine from the small wooden table at which he sits. Soon he is calling for another one as he has already completed the one that had just recently arrived.

Suddenly a blast of cool air whipped through the tavern as the cracked wooden door swung open with a great force and slammed against the wall. In the doorway stood two people, a young man and a young woman. The young man, decent looking with his length jet black hair and his piercing green eyes that peered out of his hair that was slightly falling in his face, stood ready for anything with his hand resting casually on the handle of the sword at his side. Beside him stood a young woman, clearly well-bred from the look of her clothes, but obviously scared with her unusual colored eyes darting left and right, her purple eyes seemed to flit from one thing to the next, never resting on one object for long, as she shrunk closer against her companion's side. Quickly the young man led her into the tavern and closed the door, and then led her to a table not far from where Gwaine was seated. The young man seemed very familiar to Gwaine, but he couldn't quite place him—probably because of how many drinks he had consumed in such a short period of time. Soon the young man left the young woman and headed toward the owner of the tavern.

Suddenly Gwaine remembered why the young man looked so familiar: it was his old friend Tayse Rider. Tayse and Gwaine had played all the time together when they were young; unfortunately Tayse's parents died and Tayse went off to work for Lord Locksley, in a different part of the kingdom so they hadn't seen each other in years. Gwaine sat studying the young woman, trying to figure out who she was and why she was with his friend. Not long after Tayse had gone to talk to the tavern owner, trouble arrived at the table of the young lady in the form of Camron Browdsky. Now Camron Browdsky was bad news; Browdsky was a thug, he would be basically anything you told him to do for a high enough price. Gwaine watched carefully as Browdsky slowly approached the unsuspecting girl.

"Hello, my lovely," said a deep voice in a drawling tone. Lady Madeline Locksley jumped slightly, startled at the unexpected voice so close to her ear. Turning her head she saw a man, a very big man. Tall and intimidating he easily stood close to seven-feet-tall, he did not look friendly looking at all. Madeline wished that Tayse would come back quickly from seeing if the owner of the tavern would let them stay the night. They had had a trying day, first Madeline, Tayse, and Madeline's father had set off for Camelot, for some important meeting with the king. But along the way they had been waylaid by a group of thugs who then proceeded to kill her father for his money, while Madeline and Tayse just barely escaped by hiding in the forest. Tayse being Madeline's personal bodyguard refused to leave her and so they set forth walking to Camelot, hoping that king Uther would let them stay there until arrangements could be made for her to become someone's ward, and for Tayse to continue to be her personal guard.

"Good evening," Madeline greeted the man in a small quiet voice, wishing that Tayse would return.

"You mind if I join you?" he asked. Just as Madeline opened her mouth to reply he said, "Of course you don't. A pretty little thing like you is probably trying to find someone to look after you. Well my sweet, my name is Camron Browdsky and I will be more than willing to be that man, if you catch my meaning," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and leering at her.

"Well Mr. Browdsky, as tempting as your offer sounds, I fear I am unable to accept it as I already have someone looking after me, and he should be returning any moment," Madeline replied in an ice cold voice.

"Well, I'm sure he won't mind sharing," Browdsky answered her grinning, showing all of his yellowing teeth.

"Actually, I'm sure he will. He is quite possessive, so it would be much more benefical for your health for you to return to the table you were previously seating at," Madeline replied somewhat desperately.

Standing up Browdsky replied, "Well, I guess your caretaker is just going to have to share you, or give you up once I'm done with you." As he stood, he had a vice like grip on her upper arm and started to pull her up and out of her chair. As Madeline filled her lungs about to scream another voice cut through the air, quite close to where Madeline and Browdsky were standing.

"Camron, I don't believe that lady wants to go with you. I know how her friend will react to her not being here when he returns; I can promise you it will not be a pretty sight. I would suggest letting her go now," Gwaine said, coming to stand by Browdsky.

Browdsky suddenly let go of Madeline's arm and she crumpled to the floor in shock. Slowly Browdsky turned to Gwaine with a look of pure hatred upon his face. "I don't believe I asked your opinion on the matter. But since you feel so vocal on the matter I guess I will just have to deal with you," Browdsky said, as he pulled his arm back and swung a punch towards Gwaine's face. Suddenly all hell broke loose in the tavern. Punches flew through the air, along with cups, plates, tables, chairs, and several people as well. Just as suddenly as the brawl had started, it stopped.

Silence filled the tavern as a big man with clomping footsteps walked into the room with a menacing look upon his face, he had a scar running from his right eyebrow to the left corner of his mouth, Angus Syre, the owner of the tavern was not pleased. Next to Syre stood Madeline's companion from earlier, Tayse, who stood ready to fight with his sword drawn. Tayse quickly made his way over to Madeline, who was still crumpled on the floor with a look of shock and dread upon her face. As Tayse was helping her up Syre demanded to know who had started the fight. Several voices rang out.

"It was the guy with the long hair," stated one voice.

"No, it was Camron," said another.

"No, no it was the girl," said another voice ringing out. However, most of the voices agreed that Browdsky had thrown the first punch.

Syre walked up to Browdsky and said, "What happened and why did you start a brawl in my tavern?"

"Well, I was talking to this girl here all nice like when suddenly, this chap over here decides that he takes a fancy to her and starts going on about she is his girl. Next thing I know he takes a swing at me, it was all safe defense honest," Browdsky claimed.

"That's a bold face lie, sir. I was sitting here waiting for my companion to return from talking to you, when this man, Mr. Camron Browdsky comes over here and starts propositioning me, after I refused a couple of times he became mad and decided that if I would not go willingly, he would just force me. This gentleman here stopped Mr. Browdsky from doing unspeakable things to me," Madeline cut in.

"And who might you be, little lady," asked Syre.

"I am Lady Madeline Locksley, Tayse here is my personal bodyguard and we are on our way to Camelot to speak to king Uther about some very important things," Madeline said.

"Well, my lady. I am sorry that you had to put up with this kind of riff-raff. I will show you and your guard to your rooms in just a moment," Syre said, "as for you Browdsky. I don't want to see you in my tavern every again. If I do I will label you as a law breaker and have you punished."

"You'll regret this," Browdsky claimed, as several of the men in the tavern started pushing Browdsky toward the door, "you all will regret this. You haven't seen the last of Camron Browdsky, especially not you; you long haired kill-joy!" Browdsky screamed at the top of his lungs, as he was pushed out the door and it slammed in his face.

"Well, that takes care of that. Now if you will just follow me I will show you to your rooms," Syre said.

"Actually, Mr. Syre, if I may I would like to talk to the man who helped saved my charge for a little bit; if you don't mind of course. I know where our rooms are, I can show Lady Madeline once I am done talking to her rescuer," Tayse said in his deep voice.

"Of course, Mr. Tayse. I will see you in the morning," Syre said and with that he ordered everyone to leave except those staying the night.

"Gwaine! It's good to see you again, my friend," Tayse said joyously as he clapped the other man on the back.

"And you as well, Tayse. What has it been fifteen years since we last saw each other?" Gwaine replied.

"It must be. Well let me introduce to you my mistress, the Lady Madeline. I went to work for her father when I left and I was promoted to her personal bodyguard a few years ago. We were on our way to Camelot when our party was attacked. Unfortunately Lord Locksley was killed, Lady Madeline and I barely escaped with our own lives," Tayse said, filling his old friend in on what had happened and answered the unspoken questions Gwaine's eyes.

"That's horrible. But I am happy that the both of you are safe. I am also happy that I was able to be of assistance, my lady," Gwaine said. "Well, where are you planning on going now?"

"We are continuing on to Camelot. There we hope to find someone who will be willing to take me as a ward, and keep Tayse on as my personal guard," Madeline interjected into the conversation.

"Ah, I wish you luck in Camelot," Gwaine said. Madeline yawned suddenly, and started to lean on Tayse, slowly falling asleep.

"Well, it appears that it is time for me to show Lady Madeline where she will be sleeping for the night; I hope I will see you in the morning Gwaine. It would be good to catch up some more before we head to Camelot," Tayse said. With those final words, Tayse waved goodbye to Gwaine and led Lady Madeline away, having her lean on him so she wouldn't crumple to the floor in a heap.

As Gwaine watched them walk away he wondered what would happen in the morning, and how good it was to see Tayse again. Suddenly, Gwaine felt extremely tired, as all the ale that he had drunk earlier that evening started to catch up with him as the adrenalin from helping Lady Madeline wore off. Slowly Gwaine headed to his room, wondering if he could maybe enjoy Tayse and Lady Madeline's company some more before they headed for Camelot.

**A/N: So yeah, there is the first chapter, question for anybody who actually reads this: do you want Gwaine to go with Lady Madeline and Tayse when they leave the tavern, or do you want him to meet up with them later after they run into trouble of some kind? Let me know what you think. I will not update again until I at least get one review, so I can know what people think and want. Oh, and I realize that there might be some OOC with Gwaine, but please cut me some slack, as I said before this is my first fanfic. R&R please!**

**~Readaholic**


	2. The Capture Part 1

**Chapter 2: The Capture: Part 1**

**A/N: Okay, so here is chapter 2 of my story. I realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer in my first chapter so here is my disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, I doubt I will ever own Merlin, if I did... well I probably wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about it and Uther would already be dead. So there is my little disclaimer, so I on with the story and I will talk to you again at the end. :)**

~*~Next morning~*~

Laughter filled the tavern as Gwaine and Tayse finished catching up with each other, regaling the other of stories, fights, and just the two of them being young men. Soon Madeline joined them at the table and ordered breakfast.

"Did you sleep well, my lady?" Gwaine asked Madeline.

"Quite well, thank you. And yourself?" Madeline replied while waiting for her food.

"Very well," Gwaine replied. Tayse looked between them, trying to figure out if something had happened between the two of them that he was not aware of; even though nothing had.

"Tayse, what are our plans for heading to Camelot?" Madeline then addressed her guard and best friend.

"Well, I figure we will head out today. The tavern owner, Mr. Syre, said that he had two horses that we could buy off of him. So once you are down breaking your fast, I will go over there and purchase those. Then we will be off and heading for Camelot," Tayse said. "You could come with us if you wanted to Gwaine, if it is all right with Lady Madeline here that is."

"I have no objection to it," Madeline replied.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I was banished from Camelot, so I'm sorry, but I cannot come with you," Gwaine said.

"Banished?" Madeline said, "Why were you banished? It has been my understanding that king Uther is a very fair, kind, and understanding king."

"Well, not in my opinion. But anyways, I broke the knight's code, by attacking to men who were dressed as knights. So instead of executing me, the King banished me and has said if I step foot in Camelot again he will have me killed." Gwaine explained.

"Oh, that's terrible!"Madeline exclaimed.

"It is what it is," Gwaine replied. "Anyway, the two of you should be off soon, if you want to start traveling again today."

"You are right, Gwaine," Tayse replied. "My lady, if you are ready I will go buy the horses from Mr. Syre."

"I'm ready," Madeline replied, for during the course of the conversation Madeline's food had been delivered and eaten.

Everyone stood up. After a few minutes Tayse found the tavern owner and purchased the horses from him. Soon after Madeline and Tayse were ready to continue their journey to Camelot.

"I wish you speed and safe travel on your journey," said Gwaine once Madeline and Tayse were mounted on their horses and saying goodbye.

"It was good to see you again, Gwaine. I hope this will not be our last," Tayse said.

"I could not agree more," Gwaine replied.

"It was very nice to meet you Gwaine, and thank you for helping me with Camron," Madeline said.

"It was my pleasure, my lady. I hope that we will meet again someday," Gwaine replied. With those final words of departure, Tayse and Madeline quickly kicked their mounts into a trot and off they went onto the trail heading towards Camelot. Gwaine ended up going back into the tavern to have some more drinks and did not exit again until hours later.

"So, how did you meet Gwaine? He seems like a very interesting person," Madeline commented to Tayse after a few hours of riding.

"Ours father's were good friends and so we grew up together. We were always playing knights, then my father was killed in a battle and so I went to work for your father and I have not seen him since. It was good to have a chance to catch up with him," Tayse replied.

"Well I'm glad he stepped in when he did last night, that Camron was not a pleasant person at all," Madeline said.

"I agree, my lady…" Tayse said.

"Tayse, I thought we talked about this, when we are not in the company of others I am Madeline, not my lady," Madeline cut in before Tayse could say anything else.

"I know, Madeline, it is just a habit," Tayse said. "Anyway, Gwaine has always been a good man, always helping those who needed it, even those who did not need it."

"Well he seemed very nice," Madeline said. Suddenly an arrow shot through the trees, embedding itself in a tree next to Madeline's head. If she had been forward by just a few feet the arrow would have been straight throw her head.

"Madeline, get down!" Tayse roared, preparing to fight by releasing his sword and bringing it into a fighting position. As he did this men came rushing out from the trees, with swords; a fierce battle ensued, Tayse fighting anyone he could while trying to protect Madeline. All too soon he was knocked unconscious by a blow to the head that was unpreventable. Madeline was taken from her horse, as she was being tied up a man came by to look at her.

"Hello," he said, leering at Madeline. "My name is Jamil Baloch and you are now one of my slaves, which I will be selling at the slave auction soon."

"I will not be one of your slaves," Madeline retorted angrily.

"Feisty, I like that. You know, I just might make you my mistress instead. You would probably fight back when I first tried to take you. I like it when they fight back, makes it a challenge," Jamil replied, making Madeline go pale. "Ah well, you'll learn soon enough." With that he told his men to finish tying her up and to also gag her. "And make sure you tie up her friend good and tight. I do not want him getting any ideas about escaping, if anything happens to them along the way, it'll be on your heads." With those final words he walked over to his horse, a pure black stallion with a shock of golden hair on the forehead, mounted the horse and rode off. Madeline was still frozen in horror over what the slave trader had said. Once the men had finished tying Tayse and herself up and gagging the both of them, they picked Tayse up and flung him into the wagon, which had been brought. They then hit Madeline on the back of the head with the butt of a sword to knock her out, and then they loaded her into the wagon with Tayse heading toward Jamil's hold until the slave auction.

**A/N: Okay, so yeah bad stuff has happened to Tayse and Madeline. Anyway please read and review. I already have chapter 3 done but I want at least two reviews before I put it up. Also, no flames please, if I got flamed I would probably cry. So anyway, let me know what you think by reviewing. And just so you know anonymous reviews are excepted! Please and thank you! Oh, and props to my first reviewer: ghostwriterlondan13! Okay, that's it now. :)**


	3. The Capture Part 2

**Chapter 3: The Capture: Part 2**

**A/N: Okay, so here is chapter 3. It is short, sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, no matter how much I wish that I did I don't.**

After Tayse and the Lady Madeline had left, Gwaine had gone back into the tavern, and then proceeded to get himself good and drunk. Once he had accomplished this, he then proceeded to instigate a fight.

"All right, that is it!" Angus Syre yelled. "I have had enough of this, I run a tavern, not a fighting hall, all of those who were fighting need to get out of my tavern immediately before I make them," he threatened. At these words Gwaine and the two men Gwaine had been fighting quickly left the tavern. Gwaine then proceeded to get his horse, and then ride in the opposite direction as he needed to go. He had planned to head to Cenred's kingdom; instead he started to head toward Camelot, following Tayse and Madeline's trail accidently. Muttering to himself along the way.

"Make me leave when I was only pointing out to the man that he needed to loosen up. All I suggested was that he get a little more ale and then have some fun with a willing lady that is it. And for that I get punched in the face, and thrown out of a good tavern," Gwaine muttered going along, and not paying attention to where he was headed. Next thing he knew there were ten men standing right in front of his horse and known of them looked very friendly. "Gentlemen, if you would please move out of the way of my horse I so I can continue on my way, I would appreciate it," Gwaine said, little did he know that he had just encountered the same slave traders as Tayse and Madeline.

"Sorry, mate, but we can't do that. See you are going to come with us," one of the traders said.

"Well, I do not wish to go with you and so I do not think I will be going with you," Gwaine replied, taking his sword and getting ready to fight. Unfortunately for Gwaine because he was so intoxicated he was not winning the fight for freedom. Although he did do quite well. He ended up wounded one man by hitting him in the leg, resulting in a fairly large gash. Knocking another unconscious by hitting him with the broadside of his sword. In the end, three men ended up wounded and two men were actually dead. What had done Gwaine in was killing some of the men. This had made the other traders mad beyond belief, causing them to fight with a vigor that Gwaine could not match, had he been sober he would have been fine, but in his intoxicated state he just could not keep up.

Although he could not keep up with the slave traders, he was able to keep them at bay, so they were unable to get close enough to knock him out. Because of this fact, they resorted to their back up knock out darts, hitting him in the back of the neck. Soon Gwaine was unconscious, trussed up like a goose, and put in the back of the wagon with Tayse, Madeline, and the rest of the people the slave traders had captured. They then their journey to Jamil's stronghold where who knew what terrors waited for them.

**A/N: Okay, so yeah, Gwaine also got captured. So yeah, the reason this chapter is so short is because I wanted to split up everybody getting captured. You won't hear from me for a while, as I will be out of town and unable to access a computer for about two weeks, i will try to get something up in July, so yeah... let me know what you think please R&R!**

**~Readaholic29**


	4. Fight or Flight?

**A/N: Hey so I am super sorry that I have not updated in so long. I realize that I owed all my readers this chapter like back at the end of July... I am soooo sorry. I was super busy over the summer and then school started and I am taking classes at the community college here and so yeah... anyway I will babble on more at the end of the chapter so anyway without further ado here is Chapter 4 of Gwaine's Drunken Adventure.**

**Chapter 4: Fight or Flight?**

After a day of travel, Gwaine was brought to Jamil's hideout. Soon he was shoved into a small circular room made out of stone, with a landing above them. Gwaine stood in awe as he looked around and saw all the men in the room. Suddenly he saw a familiar face, "Tayse?" Gwaine said stunned.

"Gwaine, what are you doing here?" Tayse replied.

"I could ask you the same question," Gwaine said, "but I have a feeling it is probably the same as my answer; kidnapped by slave traders. My God, is Madeline here too?" Gwaine suddenly looked horrified at the idea.

"Yes, she is unfortunately. As soon as we arrived we were separated. I cannot bear to think of all the horrible things that she could be being put through right now. I failed. I was supposed to protect her, that was my sworn duty, and what did I do? I allowed her to fall prey to slave traders, who will do who knows what to her," Tayse replied sounding defeated.

"I'm sure you did your best, Tayse. But that's all in the past. What we need to focus on right now is a way to get out of this cell, find Madeline, and escape this hell hole," Gwaine said.

"You are right. Apparently Jamil comes in here daily to make two men fight. So all we have to do is somehow make sure we are the two men to fight, and maybe then once we are out there, we can find a way to find Madeline, and escape," Tayse said quickly.

"Sounds like a plan," Gwaine agreed quietly. Both men were deep in thought when footsteps were heard on the landing above. Everybody in the room looked up to see Jamil standing above them.

Suddenly, Tayse looked at Gwaine and yelled, "You bastard!" and swiftly punched him in the face.

With that punch, a huge fight started to take place. However, it was quickly ended with the help of Jamil's guards. Soon Gwaine and Tayse were held by two huge guards and placed directly in Jamil's line of vision. "So, you are the two men responsible for almost ruining my operation by having all the men killed. Well, if you are so eager to fight you can just fight each in an open arena, with the rest of us watching. The winner gets to have a little fun with one of my other prisoners," Jamil smiled maliciously as he said this. All too quickly all the men were brought out of the cell and placed in another room. This one was still made of stone, but it was rectangular in shape; it also had a dais with two chairs on it. Jamil sat on one, while Madeline was placed on the other. "The rules of this fight are simple, gentlemen," Jamil stated once everybody had arrived. "It is a fight to the death, whoever wins gets to have a little bit of fun with the lady here. If you fail to complete the challenge, I will kill both of you. Have fun." With those parting words both Gwaine and Tayse were given swords and a wide berth around them. Madeline looked on in fright as Gwaine and Tayse looked at Madeline and Jamil, glanced at each other and then leapt into action… against each other.

Blows were exchanged quickly. The clanging of swords coming together and the swishes of them breaking apart filled the air. Everybody watched with rapt attention. Jamil was especially riveted by the two men fighting. Madeline watched worriedly. Soon the blows escalated. To everyone it looked like they really were trying to kill each other. Suddenly Madeline's eyes flashed a gold color, and then the tapestries hanging all about the room caught fire. Mass panic broke out. Gwaine and Tayse broke apart, looking around dazed. Realizing what happened Tayse was able to make his way over to Madeline, who stood still in shock. Tayse quickly grabbed her arm and brought her to Gwaine. Then Gwaine yelled, "We have to get out of here!"

"I know," responded Tayse, "follow me." And with that Tayse darted off to the left, as Gwaine and Madeline followed; they soon realized that Tayse had found a small tunnel which had been hidden behind one of the tapestries that had burned. After following the tunnel for a few hours they made it outside. Once they were a fair distance from Jamil's hideout they decided to rest for the night. Gwaine volunteered to get firewood, once he left Tayse started berating Madeline.

"Madeline, you know you cannot go about using your magic like that. What if someone had seen you? Someone might have seen and we would not know!" Tayse said exasperated.

"Tayse, I know that I am not supposed to use my magic, but it is not like I meant to. You know that I cannot always control my magic. I saw you and Gwaine fighting and it looked so real, I just got so worried that my magic reacted," Madeline said back.

"I know you do not mean to use your magic, but you must learn to control it, my lady."

"I know. I have been trying, but it is very difficult to learn control when I do not always know why it does something, and when there is no one here to help me."

"Wait, Lady Madeline, you have magic?" Gwaine suddenly asked.

**A/N: Okay, so yeah... there is the end of the chapter. I have what I want to do for Chapter 5 ready. I just need to write it up and get my friend to edit it for me. So please let me know what you think. I have only gotten three reviews and so yeah. I would really like to know what you think of my story. Not having many reviews is probably one of the reasons I don't really feel compelled to write, because I don't know if anyway likes my story or not. So please R&R. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up either near the end of this month or in October sometime. **

**~Readaholic**

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**


	5. Journey to Camelot

**A/N: Hey, so sorry I haven't updated. I know that I said that I would update sooner than I did, but being a junior in high school while taking college level classes kind of sucks, and is hard. So yeah, my life has been super busy but hopefully I will be able to get my next update out sooner, I'm hoping to get two or three out over Christmas break, which will be in two or three weeks. Well now on with the story!**

**Chapter 5: Journey to Camelot**

Silence filled the woods as Tayse and Madeline stared at Gwaine in shock. "Well, do you?" Gwaine asked again, somewhat impatiently.

"Um, well yes. But please understand, I was born with it," Madeline said in a quiet voice her eyes pleading with him to understand and not tell anyone.

"Wait, you were born with it? But I thought a person learned how to do magic." Gwaine said.

"Most people do however there are a small number of people who are born the capability and just naturally use it. Obviously, Madeline is one of those people," Tayse finally spoke up.

"I understand if you do not wish to travel with us anymore, Gwaine," Madeline said quietly.

"Why would I not want to travel with you anymore?" Gwaine asked slightly perplexed.

"Well many people would be hesitant to travel with a person who has magic. Especially if they sometimes have issues controlling it, like me," Madeline said.

"As long as you do not accidently kill me in my sleep or anything like that I am fine with traveling with you," Gwaine said somewhat jokingly.

"Well all right then, as long as you are fine with traveling with us let's make a fire and bed down for the night. We will continue travel at first light. I will take watch for tonight," Tayse said. With those words spoken Gwaine helped Tayse make a fire and then laid down as Madeline already had and quickly went to sleep. At first light the trio was off and headed toward Camelot.

The trio traveled all through the day and Gwaine ended up hunting some rabbit for dinner that night. Travel continued on the following day as well. Madeline had found some berries along the path they were taking and after making sure it would not do her any harm, Madeline ate some. However, even though both Gwaine and Tayse had assured her that the berries would not harm her in any way and would probably even help her keep up her strength, her stomach rolled and she felt herself growing weaker as they continued to press on toward Camelot. Soon they had reached Camelot's walls and quickly entered the city and headed toward the palace. Once reaching the courtyard Tayse approached to a guard and said "Would it be possible for me and my companions to have an audience with the king? We are here on the behalf of Lord Harold Locksley."

"I will go and see if he is available," and with that the guard left and swiftly entered the castle. A few minutes later a servant came and said that the king was awaiting their presence in the council room.

"I'll wait here," Gwaine said, "I do not want to get the king all in a fuss because of me."

"Okay then, we'll see you after we are done in there, will you meet us here or someplace else?" Tayse inquired.

"If I am not here, look in the tavern; that is probably where I will be," Gwaine replied with a cocky grin on his face, "My lady," he said nodding his head to Madeline, "Tayse," he then turned on his heel and left.

"Well, let's get his over with," Madeline said, bracing herself as she and Tayse followed the servant into the castle and toward the council room. With every step Madeline felt more light-headed and woozy, not that she would let anyone see it. Finally they reached the giant wooden double doors leading into the council room. Slowly they were opened by the two guards standing on both sides. Once open, Madeline and Tayse walked quickly into the room, heading straight toward the king, once they were a few feet away Madeline curtsied and Tayse bowed. Tayse stayed a little behind Madeline as she explained her story to Uther. When he had given them permission to rise and speak. Arthur stood next to his father. Merlin looked at Madeline oddly, sensing that there was something different about her, though he could not figure out what. Once Madeline had finished her story, Uther spoke.

"My dear, I am extremely sorry to hear about the loss of your father. Please, for as long as you need, stay in Camelot. I already have rooms prepared for you. As for finding you a guardian, I will look into it post haste."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Madeline said gratefully.

"Now, I am sure you must be exhausted from both your travels and your ordeal. I will have one of the servants escort you and your guard to your rooms," Uther said.

"That would be most appreciated," Madeline said. Her light headedness had worsened considerably during her audience with Uther and she was not feeling well at all. As she and Tayse prepared to exit the room, she curtsied again. As she was rising suddenly sloped down across to floor in a dead faint.

**A/N: So yeah, kind of a cliff hanger but I will hopefully have to next chapter up somewhat soon. Well I just want to thank everybody who has either alerted my story or me, but please also leave a review, I would really appreciate feedback. Please if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, anything at all I would really appreciate hearing it. Only things is please don't flame me. Well until next time.**

**~Readaholic**


End file.
